


Monster

by iremi678



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iremi678/pseuds/iremi678
Summary: The worst thing you realize, is that could have easily been you.





	Monster

The worst thing you could come to realize, is that you could have become the enemy.  
As you watch as watch Gaara’s sand creep across Lee’s chest waiting for the command to crush him. It’s jarring and unpleasant. And you come to realize:  
‘That could have been me.’

And it scares you. Just how easily your places could have been switched if things had been even the slightest bit different. If you didn’t have Jiji, and Teuchi, and Ayame. If Iruka-sensei didn’t reach out to you when he did. That the bonds you have changed you more than anyone could have known.  
Its only now that you see Gaara, and really, you can’t help but see yourself. A cold dread seeps into your bones and honestly, you wish you never realized this. That you could have continued to be naive of this. Because it would have been so much simpler if you hadn’t. He would have been just another enemy to defeat.  
But now you can’t help but think of the possibilities. Possible futures that you so desperately ignored before this. 

‘There’s no way that would happen.’ You’d think.

And suddenly, it doesn’t seem so unlikely anymore.

And that terrifies you.

Gai bursts into the room and drives Gaara off once again. But you can’t hear anything.

You can see Shikamaru next to you try to get your attention. You look at him. While he still seems a bit shaken up he is more confused by the look of terror on your face. He asks what’s wrong, and you honestly don’t have an answer for him. So, you look away. 

Because he obviously can’t see it. And how can you hope to explain it to him? When he doesn’t understand. But he doesn’t push. And just lets it go calling you troublesome with a fond exasperation. And you let him.

Because how can he understand that the always happy and carefree boy he’s befriended could have just as easily become a monster.


End file.
